


A Shaky Arrangement

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Based on the Tumblr post by lily-orchard: Bad Idea For A Romantic Comedy- The cheif of police is married to a mob boss, and they have to keep "just failing" to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout, it's followed by "Oh, I'm never going to hear the end of this..." Written for Vegebulocracy, one-shot.





	A Shaky Arrangement

Bulma held her gun in front of her as they crept into the factory, though she felt fairly positive she would not need it. It was an hour ago that a witness called in a report that they had noticed men sneaking into the abandoned building, a known hotspot for criminal activity in their city. More importantly, this witness was unsavory enough to know the association of the trespassers. The Monkeys.

The Monkeys were a local crime syndicate, one that had been operating in East City for two years now. At first, few had taken them seriously. It was a small group with a silly name, why worry? Slowly but surely, The Monkeys had taken over crime in the city. They had their hand in everything from arms smuggling to extortion, and they just couldn't be pinned down. Sometimes the city's police department looked close,  _ really _ close, but they always managed to get away with their activities. Like they had a man or woman on the inside.

A young officer followed after her, fresh from the academy and green as hell, but a good man. She'd grown to like him quickly since he'd started in her precinct a few months back. One more week and she'd officially be his Chief, along with everyone else in her squad, and she hoped she could live up to the task.

“Be careful, Ma'am,” Krillin breathed. “I'll cover you.”

Bulma bit her lip. “Actually, I think we should split up. Why don't you take the southern entrance and sweep the perimeter?”

Krillin frowned. “Ma'am, we can't know that they've left. The witnesses saw one car leave, they could have left a man inside.”

“And he could slip outside while we stand around here chatting,” she snapped. “Do I need to rephrase that as an order?”

His eyes went wide. “Uh, no Ma'am! I will do a quick sweep and return as soon as it's cleared.”

She nodded as he backed away, still holding her pistol at the ready. Soon Krillin's footsteps faded, echoing a long time among the pipes in the wide hall. She waited another moment to be sure.

“I'm alone. Get out here and I'll kill you.”

A short man stepped slowly around the corner, hands folded mockingly behind his head in surrender. “You mean,  _ or _ I'll kill you?”

“No. I said it right the first time. You're dead.”

“How did you know it was me? It could have been any of us--”

“Are you kidding? I can smell your cologne from here. You're lucky Krillin didn't.”

He blinked. “The man doesn't have a nose. I'm assuming it's impolite to bring it up, but seriously, what--”

“Why are you  _ here _ ?” She asked, cutting him off. “You know the rules. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you stay on the north side and I stay on the south.”

“Well  _ someone _ busted my best distributor last week, so I had to step in.”

“He was your  _ best _ ? Bardock got sloppy. You're lucky I got him in his own cell. A lot of inmates in general population would love to get their hands on him.”

He shrugged. “We have different definitions of hard work, obviously. He handles things. In his absence,  _ I _ handle things.”

“Send his sons.”

“Raditz is in North City controlling the Anderson situation. Kakarot is too inexperienced to handle a handoff on his own.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I'm tired of excuses. This was stupid and dangerous.”

He smirked, bringing his hands together as if they were bound by handcuffs. “Will you punish me?”

She scoffed. “Be serious.”

He sauntered forward slowly until the tip of her gun rested against his chest, then tossed it gently to the ground while he stared her down. “I've been caught fair and square, Officer. Shouldn't I be taught a lesson?”

She closed her eyes as he trailed slow kisses down her neck, pulling gently at her belt. “We don't have time for that. Krillin will be back any moment.”

“I doubt that. Nappa is hiding around the corner with instructions to shoot on sight.”

“ _ What _ ? Vegeta no! We've talked about this. No cops. Krillin is a good man, he has a wife and a daughter and he doesn't deserve that.”

“It's how we play the game, Woman. You weren't complaining about my business when I bought this,” he teased, lifting her ring finger to show her the diamond.

“I mean it, Vegeta,” she warned stepping back. “This is a dealbreaker.”

He sighed. “Fine. Keep your mouth shut a minute.” He pulled a small box from his waist and held down the button as he spoke into it. “Nappa, a little bald pig is headed your way. I don't feel like adding a cop’s death to our charges until the Anderson situation blows over. Make my life easier and just knock his ass out instead. Over.”

“ _ Roger, Boss. Are we headed back to--” _

“Not yet,” he said quickly cutting him off. She stuck her tongue out at him; she'd been trying to find out his base of operations for a year, and he knew she'd raid it once she knew. “You may go after the cop has been dispatched. I'm dealing with my own law enforcement at the moment, I'll join you later. Over.”

_ “Sure you don't need backup, Boss? I can get rid of this guy pretty easy and help you take care of--” _

“That sounded suspiciously like you were questioning me, Nappa. Over.”

_ “No, Sir. I will incapacitate the cop and leave. Over.” _

Vegeta shoved the box back in his pocket and grinned wolfishly. “Looks like I just bought us some time, Officer.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “It's already three. Can't you wait four hours until my shift is over?”

“But we share a bank account, so if we do it now the city is essentially paying me to fuck. I like that.”

She snorted. “You know, you're still in trouble.”

“Detain me, then,” he teased, hands sliding down to pull her flush against him. His lips crashed against hers and she automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She could give a dozen reasons why she allowed this sick arrangement between herself and her new husband, and half of them would be about the way he kissed. He managed to be rough and gentle at the same time, one hand fisted in her hair almost painfully and the other cradling her tight against his taut body like she was made of delicate glass.

This couldn't last, it was too volatile, and close calls like this were getting more frequent. One of them had to give up the life, or they'd have to give up each other. They'd had this argument, and it never went anywhere. Well, it usually went to the bedroom, but that didn't solve anything.

They just kept it up, playing with fire and knowing some day the whole thing could come crashing down around them. She'd be kicked off the force in disgrace if their relationship came out, and maybe charged as an accessory. He insisted that didn't matter, he'd use his resources to keep her out of prison. He'd have consequences too, though. If word got out that he was literally in bed with the enemy, no criminal in their right mind would trust him again.

He managed to get her back pressed up against the wall of the hallway, half hidden behind some pipes. He popped open the top half of her buttons, forcefully pulling her undershirt away to expose her body to him, when they heard the shout.

“Let her go, now!” Krillin shouted.

They froze. Caught. He probably couldn't see them very well from this angle, he thought she was a prisoner. They could work with that. Vegeta slipped into his role immediately. “Take one more step and she's dead!”

He let her quickly cover herself before pulling her out from the pipes into view of Krillin and the shaking gun he held in his hands. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her throat, pulling a gun from his pocket and checking to make sure the safety was on before he pressed it against her ribs.

“You drop your gun or I'll shoot!” He warned emptily.

Krillin growled, but started to lower his gun to the floor. “Are you hurt, Ma'am?”

“No,” she said, not having to fake her panic.

“Kick the gun to me and I'll let her go,” Vegeta said. “No one has to die today.”

Krillin nodded, kicking the gun towards them.

“Get on your knees,” Vegeta ordered to him.

Krillin nodded, dropping to the floor. Vegeta moved his mouth so he could whisper in her ear. “Tonight then, My Love. Brace yourself.”

She nodded imperceptibly. He shoved her forward onto the floor and spun on his heel, running from them at a full sprint.

Krillin jumped up immediately, taking off after the man. He grabbed his gun off of the floor as he passed her. “I can stop him, Ma'am!”

“Krillin,  _ wait _ !” She gasped, but he was already taking off after him. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she swore, grabbing her gun from the ground and taking off after them.

A gunshot rang out and her blood ran cold. She felt disgusting, hoping that a good cop was hit instead of  _ him _ . Thank God, when she turned the corner the two were wrestling on the ground, and neither was bleeding. Vegeta had the upper hand, pinning him to the ground, but Krillin was putting up a good fight. The officer saw her.

“He's armed, Bulma! Shoot him!”

Shit. She looked down at the gun in her hand, and then up at him. This was unwinnable. If she didn't shoot, her allegiance would come out. She might be able to claim she was too shocked to react, but doubt would be cast onto her work from then on. She raised the gun. At least she was a good shot.

Vegeta had time to catch her eye, and looked thoroughly shocked to see the gun pointed at himself.  _ 'Sorry’  _ she mouthed at him. Then she shot him in the hand.

“Motherfucker!” He yelled, pulling his hand back. Krillin tried to use his injury to take control of the fight, but Vegeta head-butted him hard, knocking the man out. “You fucking  _ shot _ me!”

“Run! Before he wakes up!”

“You  _ shot _ me!” He repeated, holding up his hand.

“If you don't get out of here I'll shoot you again for being stupid! Go!”

He growled but hopped to his feet, running down the hall and using his good hand to fish his communicator out to call for help.

She bent down to help Krillin come around. At least he'd seen her shoot, and there was blood on the ground to prove she'd shot the right man. She was never going to hear the end of this.

\-------------------

 

It was dark when she finally decided to bite the bullet and go home. Their apartment was small on purpose, no reason to live too lavishly and attract unwanted attention. She slipped into the front door quietly and found most of the lights off. Only the dim light over their kitchenette illuminated the open living space, pouring over his shoulders as he sat stoically at their small dining table with a scowl and a bottle of whiskey.

His dark eyes found hers as she gently closed the door behind her, walking slowly towards him in the heavy silence. She could see the thick white bandages wrapped around his left hand.

“Hey, Honey,” she said nervously. “How was your day?”

His mouth dropped open and he growled. “How was my day? You  _ fucking shot me, _ that's how my day was! My crew thinks I was incapacitated by a woman and a rookie, and I haven't heard the end of it all day! Nappa was arrested, and he better not fucking talk or I swear to God I'll--”

“I'm  _ sorry, _ ” she said quickly, sitting across from him. Krillin was right there, I had the shot, I had to take it or he would've known.”

“So you shoot  _ him _ ,” Vegeta said. “ _ We _ are supposed to be a team, Woman. Our only true allegiance is to each other.”

“Oh, really? So I can go ahead and find Nappa and Bardock and tell them your secretive new wife isn't some high profile art thief who likes her privacy but is actually a high ranking officer of the police force that has personally arrested them both while you do  _ nothing _ ?”

He let out a roar of frustration. “Why the hand?”

“There's kind of not a  _ good _ place to be shot, Vegeta. This isn't like the movies where you can run away and fight with a bullet in your shoulder. I was trying to miss an artery. Are you mad?”

“Yes I'm fucking mad!”

“What do you want me to do? You want to shoot me so we're even?”

He grabbed his gun from his hip and aimed it at her, but she didn't even flinch. She knew him better. He snorted and tossed the gun to the table. “Bitch. Pour me another whiskey. We didn't have painkillers.”

She poured him another shot and slid it over to him. “I  _ am _ sorry, you know. I was terrified when I heard that gun go off. I thought you might’ve… promise me you won't get hurt.”

“You know I can't promise that.”

“Then I can't promise not to shoot you again. I promise not to kill you, though.”

“You owe me.”

“Agreed.”

“I meant now,” he smirked slightly, glancing at his lap.

“Seriously? Are you even done bleeding?”

“Not entirely, but I'm drunk enough not to care.”

She walked around the table and straddled his lap, being careful not to bump the injury. She kissed him softly, then a little harder as she felt his breathing hitch. She broke away. “This can't last. It won't work.”

They both knew she wasn't sure what ‘this’ was. Their arrangement? Their jobs? Their relationship? Something had to break.

“It works tonight,” he said simply.

She nodded. In this small space, separated from everyone else, there were no lines drawn between them, no impenetrable barrier that others would use to tear them apart. Tonight, they were safe.


End file.
